Coffee For Two
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: Every month, they meet for coffee. It becomes a routine.
1. First Half

**A/N: I don't own Big Time Rush. This is just another one shot between KendallxCamille… I don't know why, I'm just in the mood to write about them.  
>This is going to be broken down into two chapters. Also, I'm pretty sure my overall timeline is wacky so please bear with me. I hope it's not too off.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>September<span>

The weekend before school starts, Camille always gets coffee at Peet's Coffee and Tea. She has been doing this since she was fourteen and three years later, she still sits in the same spot and watches the people walk by. It was her own little ritual but this time, something is different.

"Hey," he takes a seat across from her, "Ready for the first day of school tomorrow?"

"It's our last year," she says, "Of course I am."

Kendall smirks at her before ordering his own cup of coffee. They sit and talk about their previous year – the dance they held, the boys touring and trying to regain their popularity, Jo's leaving, the "Lomille" (thanks to Katie and Mr. Bitters for that one) rollercoaster, and so much more. The conversation then moves to this year and more specifically, the freedom to pursue their career once they finish school.

She checks her phone, "I should get going. My dad wants to have dinner with me."

"I promised the guys some floor hockey," he nods, "We should do this again, though."

Camille enjoys his company, "I'd like that."

October

"So are you dressing up for Halloween?" he takes a sip of his coffee.

She shrugs, "I've worn every costume imaginable. I wouldn't even know what to dress up as. You?"

Kendall nervously laughs, "We were thinking of '90s boyband."

Camille processes the answer and laughs out loud, "Oh my gosh, that's an awesome idea. You guys better perform some Backstreet Boys. That would make my day."

He watches her eyes light up and he makes a mental reminder to check out boy band songs. Their homework load isn't too much this week so they decide to stay at the coffee shop an extra hour. They make plans to meet for coffee again.

November

Camille shuffles her papers around and groans to herself, "Carlos and I are so behind in this science project…"

Kendall can't help but feel smug, "Guitar dude and I are almost done."

"No need to brag," she playfully glares at him.

He drinks his coffee in triumph and adds, "You know I wouldn't mind helping."

She scribbles something down, "If Carlos and I start freaking out, expect a call from me."

Camille never wants her grades to suffer but this time, she doesn't mind postponing her project for a bit if it means more time with Kendall. The coffee meetings are nice and they've slowly started to sit next to each other during class. No one seemed to notice since their minds were focused on homework deadlines, auditions, and movie/tv filming. Their time is cut short when Carlos calls her with some ideas.

"Until next time," she says.

December

"I don't think I've ever seen Carlos work so hard," Kendall remarks, "You must have given him one hell of a pep talk."

Camille smiles, "I've never gotten a C and I'm not about to start now."

They rejoice at the progress they've made by raising their coffee cups and bringing them together. She goes back to her math assignment and he reads his history book.

"Are you going back to Connecticut during the break?" he asks.

"I think so," she nods, "Are you guys heading to Minnesota?"

He tries to contain his excitement, "I hope so, I've missed it there."

They've grown accustomed to this routine – meet at the lobby, walk to Peet's Coffee and Tea, order their usual and do some homework. They stay there until the sun starts to set.

January

She checks her email while she waits for the familiar beep indicating that he's online. The noise comes right when she signs out and his face appears on the screen.

"Happy New Year!" he happily greets.

"Happy New Year, Kendall!" she smiles, "How's good ol' Minnesota?"

"Cold and amazing," he laughs, "And Connecticut?"

"Just as cold and amazing," she teased.

Camille has her favorite blanket wrapped around her as she sips on some coffee her dad made. Kendall puts his coffee down while he gets another jacket. They spend the next two hours talking about their break – the hockey and ice skating, family reunions, holiday gifts, and other events. Their routine can't be broken, even by the distance.

February

"It's Valentine's Day today," Kendall sets their coffee cups down.

"Oh," Camille looks at her phone, "It is."

He sits down, "No hot date?"

She rolls her eyes, "The only guy that was ever interested in me is now interested in the new girl."

"Oh right… Sorry," Kendall feels bad for bringing Logan up. The brunette has taken interest in the platinum blond girl in 6F and he seems determined to get to know her.

"It's no big deal. I think that ship has long sailed," she assures him, "What about you? I'm sure there are other girls you'd rather spend time with."

He shakes his head immediately, "No. I like spending time with you."

Camille blushes at his comment and smiles. He returns it. Once they finish, Kendall offers to take her out to dinner. The host and server think they're on a date and they don't correct them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought it was a bit long so I had to cut it off here. Once I get your input, I'll post the other chapter. Thanks for reading and please review to let me know what you think. :)  
>Also, in regards to the show… I just saw "Big Time Move" and I'm glad Lomille is kind of back but I'm not sure how I feel about CarlosJennifer and Kendall/Lucy. If it's explored next season, I hope it's explored well. I'm still rooting for Kendall/Jo though. Sigh. Thoughts?**


	2. Second Half

**A/N: Yay! Thanks for your reviews. I'm still totally in support of LoganxCamille but sometimes KendallxCamille creep up on me. Oh, what did you all think of "Big Time Move"? I'm happy for Lomille but Idk about Lucy/Kendall and Carlos/Jennifer... Anyway!**

* * *

><p><span>March<span>

There's an awkward tension between them today. They do their homework in silence and although they're sitting together, they couldn't be farther apart. Their coffee is starting to get cold and neither of them has yet to say anything. Finally, one of them breaks.

"I heard from Jo," Camille confesses.

Kendall looks up, "How is she?"

"She's doing well," the brunette reports, "She finally adjusted to life in New Zealand, filming is going well, and she misses us…"

He's quiet for a minute until he finds the right words, "I'm glad she's doing well. I miss her too but I'm happy for her."

"Do you still… Are you still…" she can't finish the question.

"I think a part of me will always care about her," he replies, "But I can't dwell on it forever."

Camille agrees, "I know what you mean."

April

He looks at his jeans and sees that there's a small amount of paint by his knee. Their annual prank day took a messy turn but he didn't have time to change since he's running late to meet Camille. He's grateful to see that she's still sitting there with two coffee cups on the table.

"Sorry I'm late," Kendall apologizes.

She just smiles at him, "I haven't been here long. I know it's prank day. So who won this time?"

"James," he says, "but he had help from Lucy."

"Ahh, I wish I could have been there," she laughs. Camille was out with her dad for most of the morning so she had to miss prank day.

"We were thinking of having another one this year," he says, "Apparently everyone else wants to get involved. Are you in?"

"Yes!" she immediately answers.

"We might even pair up," his eyes shine, "So what do you say, partner?"

Camille holds out her hand, "Deal."

May

"I thought the rhyme was 'April showers bring May flowers,'" she recalls as she holds the door open.

He opens his umbrella and holds it over them, "Let's get back to the Palmwoods. I'm sure it's less crowded in the lobby."

They take their time walking back since the rain switches from light to heavy. Camille holds both of their coffee and almost drops one, which distracts her from the incoming car. Kendall grabs her by the waist and moves them away from the street. The car speeds by without a care, passing by a puddle that almost soaks the pair.

"Thanks," she looks up at him and whispers.

"No problem," he softly replies.

They're locked in position – Kendall's arm wraps around Camille's waist, while his other hand holds the umbrella. She holds their coffee cups at a distance as a sort of barrier that keeps their bodies from being any closer. After a couple of seconds, they continue walking but he doesn't let go of her and she doesn't protest. The only time they separate is when they reach the apartment.

June

They discuss their summer plans now that school ends in two weeks – the boys have a tour that will take them all over the United States, while Camille lands a gig for a Gossip Girl type of show.

"I'm serious," Kendall tells her, "Come visit us during the tour. I know I'd love to have a familiar face."

"If my schedule matches yours then I'm there," she promises.

"And we need to Skype," he continues, "I want to know more about this new tv show."

His enthusiasm and genuine care about her makes Camille's stomach flutter, "I can only imagine the crazy things you're all going to be up to."

Kendall has an internal conflict but decides to follow his first instinct – he reaches over and grabs Camille's hand.

"I'm going to miss you," he says.

"I'll miss you too," she squeezes his hand and doesn't let go.

July

Camille excitedly calls Kendall and tells him that she can visit as soon as next month.

"We're taking a small break because another movie needs to use our set," she explains, "We're on schedule so everything should work out nicely."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, Camille," he smiles over the phone.

"All those girls trying to get your attention," she teases him, "The life of a rockstar can't be that bad."

"There's only one girl I'm waiting to hear from and I'm talking to her right now," he says with sincerity. Kendall finds himself to be braver over the phone than in person.

She's thankful he can't see the blush on her cheeks, "It's good to hear your voice again."

Their conversation gets a bit sentimental until they're interrupted by a boisterous Gustavo who calls the boys for a meeting. Neither of them wants to hang up but there was business that needed to be taken care of. The meeting lasts for an hour and Kendall calls Camille in time before she heads to bed.

August

A surprise waits for the guys in their tour bus after they finish rehearsals. They open the door and see Camille sitting in the living room/kitchen area with a big smile on her face. Each one of them hugs her and talks to her, but they have their suspicions that she's waiting for Kendall.

"He's still talking to the tech guy," Logan speaks up.

Camille struggles to say something, knowing that they have a history together. He just gives her a genuine smile. James and Carlos give her a thumbs up.

"We had our suspicions," he says, "And Kendall told us about you two."

Logan nods in approval and she feels weight lifted off her shoulders. Camille gives them a group hug before heading out. It takes her a few minutes to find him but the moment she sees that familiar head of hair, she makes a run for it.

"Kendall!"

The boy turns around and gets the wind knocked out of him. He doesn't even question who it is because he can smell Camille's vanilla perfume. Kendall holds her tightly and softly lowers her back on the ground.

"You're here," he takes in her appearance. It has only been two months so not much has changed but there's something different.

It might just be the smiles they're both sporting.

September

Kendall and Camille walk hand in hand through the streets of Charlotte, North Carolina. Since the boys have a day off today, they're free to do whatever they want. Logan and Carlos look for an arcade place while James and Lucy decide to check out a museum. They decide to walk around and taking in the sights. She giggles whenever he pulls her in close to say something. He smiles when she gets excited and wraps him in a hug.

Suddenly, they stop and look at each other. Their eyes are clouded with confusion and hesitation until he lifts her chin with his finger. Her breathing becomes shallow as he gets closer. He drops his head to meet her halfway. The anticipation lasts for a second until their lips meet for a simple kiss. Everything about the situation feels… right. She pulls away first as excitement buzzes through her. He cradles her face.

"Coffee?"

"I'd love some."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you have it. This was fun to write because it was pretty light hearted. I also wanted to try something different. Please review? Thanks. (:**


End file.
